Divined Secrets of the Torine Sisterhood: An Exposé
Filed by "Ramscoop" Sun jack, Exile News Network The Torine Sisterhood. Who are these mysterious, well-armed females haunting the forests and woodlands of planet Nexus? How did they arrive on this far-flung Eldan world beyond the Fringe? And are they potential allies for the Exiles? Or are they enemies that threaten everything we're trying to accomplish on this world? Bold Exile explorer Dorian Walker was the first to encounter the Torine sisters in the wilds of Celestion, famously saying they were both the "most exhilarating and frightening" women he had ever met. He barely escaped with his life. He was able to ascertain some clear facts about mysterious warrior women: - They speak a form of archaic Cassian, implying they are of Cassian origin. - They wield massive swords in the style of the old Cassian swordmaidens, who still serve in the Dominion military to this day. - They derive their name from that of Tresayne Toria, the fabled Cassian heroine who is said to be the mother of Dominus, the first emperor. - They worship a "life goddess" they call Vitara. - They are quite long-lived for humans, or reckon time by another method, for the youngest Torine sister Dorian Walker encountered claimed to be more than one hundred years old. What can we conclude from these facts? A great deal, dear reader. Although additional research is warranted (assuming it can be safely carried out), this reporter is prepared to propose the following hypotheses: - The Torine Sisterhood is directly descended from Tresayne Toria and her entourage. Yes, the fabled swordmaiden truly did reach the planet of the Eldan as Dominus claimed! - This proves that Dominus himself was born on Nexus, and Exile scientists would do well to search for clues concerning his origins. Understanding the secrets of the Torine means understanding the secrets of the Luminai... and perhaps, victory over the Dominion! - Despite their Cassian origins, the Torine appear to have no love for the Dominion. Indeed, their entire culture, such as it is, appears bent on protecting the Focus of Life and their goddess, Vitara. If Exiles can reach an understanding with these warrior women, the Torine could become valued allies. At the very least antagonizing them is a bad idea. Perhaps most incredibly, this reporter has uncovered a great deal of circumstantial evidence - including testimony from the Torine themselves - that Tresayne Toria still lives somewhere on Nexus. How this is possible after so many centuries is unknown for now, but considering the purported lifespans of the sisters Dorian Walker encountered in Celestion, this reporter is willing to stake his reputation on this hypothesis and expects full credit for the discovery should this prove true. ("Ramscoop" Sun jack is a freelance reporter and explorer who was among the first media personalities in the Exile Fleet to make the gurney to Nexus. A version of this story first appeared as part of his independent news broadcast "Ramscooped!") Location This journal is located in Celestion at Swordstone Hill - 2097,-2440 External links Category:Celestion:Journals